Coming Back to Me
by Amalasuithia
Summary: The story of a love long forgotten and a person who forgot it. Bunny/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Everything was black...

There wasn't any form of light...

I couldn't smell, see, or hear...anything...

What happened... Who am I... Where am I...

Then the darkness overtook me again and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

Year 536 A.D. The Dark Ages

I walked from my home out into the crisp night air. My hair was a beautiful silver in the moonlight that was cast down upon me. I looked to the moon a scowl on my face as I felt The Man in The Moon watch my every move. Slowly I walked out under the covering of the forest trees. I felt the need to run and thats just what I did, I ran. My form began to change, my legs becoming stronger and longer. My ivory skin became that of pure white fur, my hair becoming a main and tail. I ran till I came to a lake, so beautiful the way the moonlight hit the water. I walked up to view my reflection, one horn adorned my head. Rare was my kind, so rare in fact I could change into anything. The only thing that remained the same was my color, no matter what I was always white. My eyes a bright golden color sparkled in the light reflecting off the water. My eyes held a longing in them, longing for someone but who I did not know.

**(snap) **I looked behind me after hearing the noise. Nothing, not one thing moved or made a sound. The forest was eerily silent, just who was watching me. I didn't give it another thought, I took off like a bat outta hell. Whatever it was managed to keep up with me, that was until I changed my form into a barn owl and took to the skies. Unfortunately for me who ever it was had friends and they were expecting this. I somehow was thrown into a sack mid-flight. I could hear muffled voices as I was put onto some strangle object, suddenly the bag seemed cooler after a nauseous feeling came over me. The bag I was in was roughly picked up and I was jostled around a few times before getting pretty much thrown to the floor. While waiting for the bag to open I changed my shape once more.

**(Kidnappers View)**

This thing was going to be hard to deal with. I don't know why Manny wanted us to retrieve it for him. I pinched the bridge of my nose while I waited for the others to arrive. Whatever Manny wanted her for the others had to be here by his orders. I heard fluttering followed by constant orders and immediately I knew it was Toothiana or Tooth for short. Next came gold sand from the Sandman or Sandy. Now all we were waiting on is the most stubborn of them all the Easter Bunny, or bunny as we called him. Finally the fur ball appeared running to my fireplace to warm his feet.

"Overshot shop again bunny?" I asked laughing as he grumbled about the snow under his breath.

"North what are we here for?" Tooth asked me.

"Manny requested I bring everyone for guest unravel." I picked up the bag to open it but noticed our guest of honor was missing from it.

**Thus ends chapter 1. I will try to post everyday depending on followers and reviews. If you write a bad review to try and upset me it wont work just to let you know. All I have to say to whomever tries to is I wrote this not you so get over it and just unfollow. I do not own ROTG but I do own my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(1st person View)**

I had to move fast before any of my captors could find me. I managed to get up into the rafters, my scaley body winding up the support to get there. I peered down at the people who brought me here. A large man in a red shirt and brown pants was looking around now that he figured out I escaped.

"Where did she go?" He asked turning to the others. A woman covered in multi colored feathers apoke up next.

"Where did who go North?" Curiosity evident on her face. The Bigger man then turned back to her.

"Our guest." The way he put it made it sound like she was supposed to know this already. The shortest of the bunch started making symbols out of what appeared to be sand above his head trying to get the bigger mans attention. Unfortunately for the smaller man he went unnoticed as the bigger men bent down to look under the sofa.

"North." This time a rather large rabbit spoke up. The bigger man turned to the rabbit with wide eyes, then he looked to where the rabbit was pointing. I then realized he was pointing to my hiding spot, panic was all that went through my head. I needed to get out of where I was and fast, but I didn't even get a chance to move before I was grabbed behind my head. "Now now sheila quit strugglin' don't need ya biting anyone." The damn rabbit had managed to sneak up on me. It was infuriating being caught twice in one day.

"Ah Bunny you caught her." The Bigger man pat the overgrown rabbit on the back so hard he nearly dropped me. I cursed myself for having coiled around his arm at that moment, because the sheer weight of my body would have made him drop me allowing me to escape hopefully for good. "Now we will let go no running yes?" The bigger man looked me in the eyes to try to get some form of an agreement out of me. I nodded what little I could. "Good good Bunny let go." With that I was dropped onto the floor.

"Crikey! The sheila nearly squeezed the blood outta my arm." The Rabbit grabbed his arm as the feeling slowly came back to it. I looked at him as though he deserved it. He caught the look I was giving him and made a move to strike, thankfully the bigger man caught his arm.

"Bunny we don't hit guests." The bigger man seemed like a kind hearted person. I didn't want to be left alone in a room with the rabbit, and I could tell the feeling was mutual. The feathered woman merely watched us from where she happened to be fluttering. The yellow man who appeared to be made out of sand stood smiling at my form. "Now will you show true form?" The bigger man asked me. I looked to them all and realized that maybe they weren't here to harm me, so I nodded my head. I decided to take a human form. My hair lengthened to behind me naturally tied behind my head. My scales became a pale ivory skin, and my eyes became a light golden color that even the sun would envy. My human like ears were pointed letting them know I was not in any way shape or form human. A gown formed onto my body before the scales disappeared, light and billowy as though the wind would take me away any moment. I stood staring at them all, the shocked faces amused me.

**Thus ends Chapter 2 I may upload one more tonight as it seems some important matters came up. Once again I do not own ROTG I only own my OC. We may reveal her name in the next chapter. Also on another fact any negative reviews that are aimed to cause a negative influence on my emotions will have the writer of them blocked. If you do not like what I am writing don't read it simple as that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(First Person View)**

I smiled slightly at the view in front of me. My captors were shocked, I assumed it had to do with the way I looked. Finally after a while the older man cleared his throat snapping everyone out of there shocked phase.

"My name is North what is yours?" The older man asked identifying himself.

"Well that depends on which name you want to know." I replied with a slight smile playing n my lips. I noticed the confused faces as the looked at me. "I have many names it just depends upon the region I happen to be in." North looked at me as if contemplating which name he wanted to know. "The Gaelic s refer to me as a pooka, I don't know why though." I noticed the look on the rabbits face. Somehow what I said gave me his full attention, I realized then he was a pooka from Australia. "Not the type of pooka you are." His face fell and I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart.

"What is common name?" North then spoke up before I could say anything else to hurt his friend.

"Tsura." My name I gave easily why? No other person knew my birth name, so why did I let them know it. Maybe it was something in me saying I could possibly trust these people.

"Well Tsura this is Sandy" North said gesturing towards the smaller yellow man. "Tooth" The feathered woman. "and Bunny." The giant rabbit just nodded since he was busy focusing on an egg.

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed slightly to them showing respect. "Now why is it I was brought here." I demanded, if I did not receive my answer they would know my wrath. It was then that North began explaining what they do for the children of the world and the fact that the Man in the Moon had requested that they use my aid. Apparently they were in a long time battle against a man by the name of Pitch Black. As north explained I could feel eyes upon me, I tried to ignore them.

**(Bunny's View)**

She was defiantly something else, beautiful was just one main quality. Wait, why am I thinking like that. Yes she was a good looking sheila, ill give her that but to think like that already. I just found out her name for Pete's sake. I'm gonna just have to put these feelings aside and focus on the main target, defeating Pitch.

"Bunny why not show her your job Easter is tomorrow no?" North gave me a look that stated show her what you do or I will. Sighing I told the sheila to follow me and made my tunnel to the warren.

**(Tsura's View)**

Why did North send me off with this rabbit it was obvious he didn't was any help. When he opened the tunnel I noticed it was just like a rabbit hole, so I changed form to match that of the rabbit. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to go running full speed past him, but I couldn't help it I like to run. I heard him mutter something behind me but didn't quite catch it. I had made it to the warren opening before suddenly being tackled from behind. We rolled end over end before we finally stopped with him being on top.

"Never race a rabbit mate." The look on his face told me he enjoyed the race I put him through. Then as though realizing the position we were in he hopped off rather nervous like to the main opening. "Welcome to the Warren." I looked around the place and was in pure awe at what I was looking at. Hills of green with flowers of every color. A river of shimmering color ran through one area with vines on one side.

"What is this all for?" I asked him after turning to look at him. He was staring again, and I don't know why.

**And ends chapter 3 sorry about posting so late had a few medical emergencies today. I do not own ROTG I only own my OC Tsura. Keep reading my readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry about the late posting.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Bunny's View)**

I don't know why I couldn't stop looking there was just something about her. She was beautiful, she had taken the form of a pooka like me. All white but her eyes, her golden eyes held me in a trance. She just looked at me and I felt as though I was swimming in those golden pools. I needed to snap out of this trance and fast. Shaking my head I then turned and went to the dye river to begin counting eggs. I felt her come up behind me her scent wafted around me, it was intoxicating.

"Bunny" Her voice was like bells, wait why am I still thinking like this. It must be because I haven't seen another of my kind since they died. I'm just lonely, yes thats it I'm lonely. "Bunny" I could hear the insistence in her voice.

"Yea." Oh that was smooth of me just come off as a complete whacker. As I was berating my self I barely registered the fact her arms came around me. I jumped in shock when her head laid on the back of my shoulder. She held firm, I'll tell you this for a sheila she had a grip on her.

"Your stressed I can feel it." How could she feel it.

**(Tsura's View)**

I could feel the stress radiating off his body as I watched him count eggs. I decided to do the only thing I could, I hugged him from behind since I couldn't get to his front. I nearly lost my grip when he jumped in my arms.

"Your stressed I can feel it." I told him, this caused him to tense up for a bit then relax. Thats one of the things my kind could do, feel emotions or stress. We were an intuitive species, but sadly my kind was wiped out of existence. "Would you like help?" I asked slowly releasing his form. He turned to me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yea sheila i'd appreciate it." I smiled and his answer.

"Good then, show me what you'd have me do." I said acting as though I rolled up my sleeves on my fur. He hopped away after giving me a sign to follow. Upon reaching his intended location I observed hundreds of thousands of eggs moving along to be painted. He handed me a brush and paints and explained that I would be painting individual eggs before hopping back to count. I picked up on egg and looked at it. "Hmm, what shall I paint on you?" The egg wiggled a bit causing me to giggle before I had decided what to paint.

**(Bunny's View)**

I could hear her giggling from where I had left her it sounded like music to my ears. I tried to remain calm because of her being able to sense what I was feeling. There was a lingering thought in the back of my mind though it wondered if there was a chance.

**(Unknown View)**

So they inlisted some help did they, from a rare creature. Thoughts went through my head as I devised a plan to remove this new being from the picture. I would win this war against those guardians, I will spread my fear. Even if I have to use one of their own I will be victorious. Wait thats it, use one of their own maybe this new being. I wonder what type of nightmares haunts their dreams at night. Slowly a smile creeped upon my face at my brillance, this will surely go in my favor now just for the right time to attack. My laugh resounded off the wall of my dark abyss that I called home. They will not win this war so help me. Everyone will fear me the boogyman, and will serve under me Pitch Black the nightmare king.

**Thank you SnowyFlame for the review and the reason I do it the way I do is to keep my readers hooked and coming back for more. I do not own ROTG I only own my OC Tsura. I will try to get the net chapter up tomorrow if nothing comes up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Tsura's View)**

Easter, today was Easter a day of hope and new beginnings. The day spring was most beautiful, children smiling and playing while finding eggs. I watched from behind a bush as the children laughed and ran past her. So much joy out of one little being it was amazing what children were capable of. I started to walk away when she heard crying, changing her form she took off after the sound. A young girl sat in the middle of a clearing, changing into a white puppy I ran to the girl. I nuzzled her hand and she looked at me in shock before smiling. She appeared to be only five years of age, such a small thing.

"Are you lost too puppy?" She asked sniffling a bit. I barked and hopped around her playing with the end of her dress. She laughed a bit then got up. "Where are you taking me puppy?" I barked a few more times then trotted off towards the town I had come from. I always made sure to run back around to her feet to keep her following and laughing the whole way back. I heard shouting in the distance, they were looking for the girl. "Mommy! Daddy!" The girl took off running leaving me by myself. I smiled in my form before turning and heading into the underbrush to hide. The girl never came back thinking I may have just been a helping spirit.

"That was kind of you." A voice behind me made me jump. I looked and the man before me I have never seen before. He wore a long black coat, his eyes were a dark gold while his skin was pale. His hair was also black and slicked back a bit. "Although I shouldn't be saying that you took away my prey." The look on his face meant he was deadly, although I was not scared of him in the least bit. There was only one way to kill an immortal like me and it wasn't easy.

"What do you want." I said changing back into my human form. I looked down upon this evil being with slight disgust. He smirked a bit before coming closer and touching my hair.

"I came to offer you a position in helping me rule the world, with your power we would be unstoppable." I jerked away from his hands now furious.

"I would never join you." The look on his face darkened.

"Thats too bad. I was really hoping you would agree." He smirked a bit while I wondered what he had planned.

"Sheila look out!" A sudden sound that followed had me ducking as a boomerang came flying through the air landing a hit into the mans head. I changed my form to a polar bear and went to help Bunny fight this man. I swatted in his direction nearly cutting his head off with my claws. Roaring in anger as I missed him I stood to my full height before slamming back down and running after him and Bunny. I could smell the fear radiating off him as he ran from us. "Let him go sheila he'll be back." Bunny said looking angry that the man had gotten away. "How many forms do you have?" He asked finally realizing what I looked like.

"As many as I need." I replied coolly as I changed back into my human self. I noticed a slight disappointment in his facial expression, realizing why I changed into a large rabbit. It made him feel normal I could tell by how he relaxed when I was done changing. I smiled at him before using his own technique and opening a tunnel and going to Norths Workshop.

**(Bunny's View)**

She was magnificent. I shook my head trying to rid those thoughts. I really needed to take some time and think. Before I could even think she tapped her foot and opened one of my tunnels. Shock made its way onto my face which slowly changed into a smile. You don't want to race a rabbit, she may have the form of one but that doesn't mean she is one. I tore off through my tunnels quickly passing her. I heard a small giggle behind me before it became a neck and neck race to the workshop. Once we came out on the workshop floor we both collapsed in fits of laughter. It has been a log time since I have done anything like that. Judging from how she was laughing it was the same story for her.

"What goes on here?' Norths voice boomed as he came into the room with a smile on his face after hearing our laughter. "You two get along no?"

"Yes North we are getting along fine." Tsura said changing once again into her human form. It made me wonder what her original form was. "Bunny?" I looked to her seeing she was offering a hand to help me up. Taking it I stood up and looked to my long time friend. "Who was that in the woods." Both North and I turned to look at her. She was looking directly at me, immediately I felt Norths eyes on me as well.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, otherwise known as Pitch or the Boogeyman." She gave a look of understanding as if she has heard of him before. "Have you heard of him?" She nodded slightly.

"He tried to convince some of my kind to join them before they died." I felt my breathing stop when she said her kind died. My chest felt heavy since the same thing happened to my kind. I wondered who killed her kind though. My race was wiped out long ago by Pitch. "They were killed my humans not Pitch." She said as if she could read my mind. Humans how could humans do such a thing. "Unlike you guys we don't need to be believed in, they can see whatever form we happen to be in. In the old days my kind was hunted for our magical abilities." This made me wonder exactly what was her true form if the humans wanted it so bad. "I will tell you why, but first why was Pitch trying to convince me to join him?"

** Sorry about the long wait. I did do my research and have wondered why other writers use Santoff Claussen as Norths home when it is actually a tree that allows imaginations to form. Either way I do not own ROTG I only own my OC Tsura. I plan to update the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I apologize about the long wait on this chapter. Needed to get more research done just for this one and I plan to make it a nice long chapter for my readers.**

**(North's View)**

Tsura was a beautiful being, but there was something about her that seemed familiar. I would have to talk to Tooth about these thoughts. I looked at Tsura as an idea went through my head.

"You were human before this no?" I said while looking at the confusion that crossed her face.

"No I wasn't anything before this we are born into the world the way I am." Her eyes held pain as she thought of something more then likely dreadful. "Maybe I should tell you more about my kind now." She looked up at all of us, and I could hear almost everyone stop breathing as we seen the sadness from years of pain. "We are born into this world in the same ways humans are born, with two parents. At an early age we begin learning to shift our forms and to defend ourselves. We have only one weak side to us other then what can kill us. An innocent being can draw us to it easily, but tainted beings we can sense so we try to avoid them. In the past my kind was lured by humans for their powers."

"Why would they want to lure your kind?" Tooth asked. I was rather curious also, but tooth asked before I could.

"Well I guess ill have to show you wont I." She smiled slightly and stood. Her body glowed brightly as her form took a new shape. It was to the point it was blinding. Then as sudden as the light appeared it was gone and in her place stood the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Shostakovitch, I thought they were gone." My eyes widened as I looked at this ethereal being before me.

"North what is she?" Tooth looked at me as Bunny asked,

"Europeans called us Unicorns." Tsura spoke with a whinny mixed into her voice. This form made her voice sound so pure like bells. Bunny never took his eyes off her and I chuckled while playfully pushing him. "They wanted our horns for their magical properties, but they didn't think that after some time it loses its magic."

**(Tsura's View)**

I looked around at everyone as they stared at my true form. The shock was apparent on their faces as stood in my full glory. It was then that the room seemed to darken around us. I looked around in a slight panic as did everyone else.

"Ready to join me my dear?" A voice said with an evil snicker.

"Show yourself ya coward!" Bunny shouted while looking wildly around the room.

"Why would I do that I'm not here for you." The voice said as he materialized into Pitch. Before I could even think to attack my vision went black.

**(Bunny's View)**

"Why would I do that I'm not here for you" Pitch said coming out of the shadows. I looked to wear Tsura was standing, she disappeared.

"Where did ya take her!" I shouted growing angry with myself for not being able to stop him.

"That is of no concern to you. You will never be seeing her again." He faded into the shadows with his cackling laugh.

"No!" I screamed running to where he was fading into. I left out a roar of anger when I didn't hit him.

"Bunny we will find her." North said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled with some slight hope that his words were true.

**Year 2012 A.D.**

**(Unknown View)**

I wandered the woods with thoughts plaguing my mind. Who am I? Where am I? Where did I come from? I could hear the sounds of children laughing becoming louder as I walked. I stopped by the edge of the forest hidden by trees. I looked out and the children before me. Young males played while leaving the lake claiming about something called a snow day. I noticed a blue clad figure land close to one child after the wind blew a book out of the child hand.

"Looks interesting good book?" The figure said. I could tell the child didn't hear him when he didn't make any response to turn his head towards the older male. A pain in my chest came over me and I curled up into a ball. Why do I have these pains? I heard the males leave the area laughing as they went talking about who knows what. After the pin subsided I began walking again, this time towards the town since I knew no one could see me. I walked slowly through the town the white dress I was wearing fluttered in the wind as though time was slow around me. Suddenly the blue figure went flying by with the boy he was talking to on a sled closely behind. Shock went across my face and his too as he seen me standing there. I took off before he could follow me back to the woods in a full run. I quickly transformed as soon I entered the woods. Full gallop I loved the thrill of the wind in my mane.

**(Bunny's View)**

I stood leaning against the wall waiting for Jack frost to catch up with me. Why I had to catch him I wouldn't know, maybe it was a vendetta I had against him. Finally he showed up.

"Ello mate." Jack squints a bit to get a view of me in the shadows. "Been a long time blizzard of '68, I believe? Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Realizing who I was as I walked out.

"Bunny? Your not still mad about that are you?" He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, but this is about something else. Fellas." Jack gets picked up by two of norths yetis while yelling to be put down and gets shoved into a sack. The yetis take a snow globe and throw it onto the ground opening a portal. The yetis look at me asking if I wanted to take the portal as well. "Not on your Nelly. See you back at the pole." Opening my tunnel I leap in and come out at the workshop.

**(Unknown View)**

I was walking around again in the woods. I had no clue where I was nor did I really care. I heard a noise and immediately froze. I waited my ears moving around for any noise. Then I heard it some crying, I followed the crying till I came across a young girl. I walked up to her and nudged her arm smelling her a bit to make sure she wasn't going to bring me harm. She looked up at me in shock, the look on her face made me realize she couldn't see my true form. All she seen was a white mare before her. I nudged her again and she began speaking with a French accent. I realized she was speaking French but I could understand her.

"Horsey can you take me home my village is near here?" I knelt down so she could climb onto my back and when she was settled I started walking to the town. Once we arrived I felt as though eye were watching me from the woods. I glanced back before kneeling again and letting the girl off. She ran around to my head and hugged my face. "Thank you horsey I wont forget you." Then she took off running towards a house. I turned back to the forest and took off after what ever was watching me.

"Awe Crikey!" The thing yelled as I began to rear and try to pounce on the being below me. I took off after it as it gave chase. "Shelia stop! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt ya!" It kept yelling at me many things about not hurting me. Suddenly I was hit by sand I think and my world went dark.

**(Jack's View)**

If it wasn't a serious thing I would have laughed at the sight of Bunny being chased by this horse. She nearly got him a few times, but thats what he gets for following her like that.

"Jack! Come help." There was bunny calling to help. I laughed a bit before hopping out of the tree.

"Um Bunny, how exactly are we supposed to get this back to Norths?" I asked looking at the large horse before me. Suddenly there was a bright light as she changed into a woman in a white dress. The very same woman I seen in Burgess. Shock spread across my face as I looked down at her form. Bunny carefully picked up the sleeping woman and looked at her as though he hadnt seen her in a long time.

"She changes to what people need." Bunny said answering a question that went through my head. "Lets go mate." He tapped his foot on the ground and left in it while I flew back to the pole.

**I do not own ROTG I only own my OC Tsura. Hope you liked this one made I made it nice and long for you I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days it will be a long one also.**


End file.
